


Estrela Cadente

by Fushigikage



Series: Quando Nardole não está olhando [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shooting Stars, escrevi com sono, twissy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Sempre que Nardole não está olhando, o Doutor e a Missy saem juntos para observar as estrelas.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Quando Nardole não está olhando [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Estrela Cadente

**Author's Note:**

> Não é songfic, mas eu escrevi ao som de [ 流れ星 ～Shooting Star～ do HOME MADE 家族 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9cT5EAEGyk) pelo simples fato de que Doctor/Master é MUITO idêntico a Naruto/Sasuke, quem concorda respira rs
> 
> A ideia de um crossover existe? Existe.  
> Vou alimentar essa ideia? Não.
> 
> Ah e eu sou ruim com títulos. Abstraiam.
> 
> Novamente, postando sem revisar. O arquivo estava aberto aqui por dias, mas a exaustão me impediu de fazer algo melhor. Se tiver erros grotescos, ME AVISEM, pois já passa do meio dia e eu ainda não dormi, pessoal.

Para quem tem uma nave espacial que, por sua vez, também era uma máquina do tempo, as horas passavam em um ritmo muito, muito lento ─ não que isso fosse algo ruim, longe disso. Para ele, todo e qualquer segundo era precioso e seu maior passatempo consistia em encontrar novas maneiras de aproveitar cada momento. Além de suas atividades fixas ─ a exemplo das aulas que ministrava na universidade que, geralmente, ocupavam todo o seu dia ─, ainda tinha suas atividades com Bill ─ que podiam ser desde uma simples tutoria ou até mesmo uma viagem até a Grécia Antiga para que a jovem pudesse conversar com Sócrates para realizar uma tarefa de aula. Mesmo com tantas atividades diárias, só deixava-se relaxar quando, enfim, ia ao encontro dela. 

E, por “ _ela_ ”, entende-se a também senhora do tempo ─ aquela capaz de trazer destruição e caos por onde quer que passe. Ainda assim, o velho homem nutria um carinho por ela e era tão evidente que Nardole, seu fiel escudeiro, mantinha-se sempre alerta ─ Missy lhe causava arrepios, se é que isso era possível. E por mais que confiasse nos julgamentos do Doutor, não o julgava capaz de lidar com o caos ambulante (que era como se referia mentalmente a ela) e o motivo era muito simples: o senhor do tempo nutria algum tipo de sentimento por ela. Não sabia ao certo que sentimento era, mas com certeza era algo que o impedia de pensar corretamente, uma vez que sempre tinha alguma desculpa para defendê-la. 

─ Vê se pode, levar comida mexicana para o jantar de uma prisioneira... ─ Reclamava em voz alta, sabendo que estava sozinho na sala, porém desejando que o seu companheiro o ouvisse. 

Isso acabou por se tornar uma rotina ─ todas as noites, o Doutor levava algo para Missy jantar e conversava com ela até amanhecer e ele precisar voltar à sala de aula. Nardole procurava manter-se por perto, mesmo ouvindo toda sorte de absurdos vindo daquele que era, de certo modo, seu amigo. Com o passar do tempo e percebendo que tudo parecia estar no controle, começou a relaxar em sua vigilância nas atividades noturnas do Doutor. 

Obviamente, isso não passou despercebido. O Doutor começou a ficar cada vez mais tempo com Missy e, em uma certa noite, abriu a pesada porta apressadamente. 

─ Hey, Missy! ─ Ela não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo, então ele chamou novamente. ─ Vamos, venha ver uma coisa. 

Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, Missy encontrou o sorriso mais gentil que já havia visto ─ e que pertencia a um tempo há muito esquecido e que, em seu íntimo, sentia falta. Segurando a mão que ele lhe estendeu, entraram na TARDIS. Minutos depois, o Doutor estava do lado de fora, chamando por ela novamente. Ao sair, percebeu que estavam em um lindo gramado que, mesmo estando de noite, percebeu estar muito bem cuidado. Haviam grandes árvores espalhadas, um enorme chafariz no meio do pátio e então... E então seus olhos encontraram a figura de seu velho amigo fitando o céu. Ao fazer o mesmo, percebeu que o mesmo estava repleto de estrelas. 

Entretanto, no segundo seguinte, o Doutor saltou de volta para a TARDIS ─ desaparecendo e deixando uma Missy atônita para trás. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, aquele som familiar preencheu seus ouvidos e logo o senhor do tempo estava de volta. Tendo duas canecas em mãos, estendeu uma para ela. 

─ Chocolate quente. ─ Respondeu simplesmente. ─ Para aproveitarmos melhor a noite. 

Caminharam até próximo de uma árvore, onde sentaram lado a lado, em silêncio. O cheiro doce do chocolate com creme do Doutor deixava um misto de sensações peculiares, uma vez que a caneca de Missy tinha um cheiro forte de canela. No céu azul, reluziam incontáveis estrelas, fazendo daquele o encontro perfeito. Beberam do líquido em silêncio e assim ficaram durante toda a noite. 

E assim fizeram desse seu mais novo segredo. Algo íntimo, só deles. Sempre que era lua cheia, o homem mais velho arranjava um jeito de distrair Nardole e então ia direto até Missy. Ela já até sabia o que fariam ─ conversariam sob a luz do luar, bebendo chocolate quente e relembrando tempos não tão sombrios vividos por eles. Não era incomum que suas mãos se tocassem ou que o Doutor apoiasse sua cabeça nos ombros de Missy enquanto contava alguma aventura mirabolante. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando, em uma dessas noites onde fazia um calor excessivo, seus lábios ficarem próximos o suficiente para se tocarem. Mesmo tendo passado anos e anos, aquela era uma sensação familiar para ambos; era como estar em casa depois de muito, muito tempo. A única diferença era que agora seus beijos tinham gosto de chocolate, canela e creme. 

Quando o sol ameaçava surgir alto no céu, era o momento de se separarem. Com promessas de voltar a noite por parte dele e por um desprezo fingido por parte dela, seguiam sua rotina diária. 


End file.
